Sharing a Soul
by rhymeswithmonth
Summary: For some reason she had never been scared of him. To think that he, the mighty Kyuubi couldn't even frighten a small child. I thought you might miss the outside, she said. You've been locked up for so long, I want you to remember what the world is like.


Naruto one-shot right here! (I don't own that characters/concepts behind them)

I got the feeling, while reading the flashback to Naruto's birth, that the Kyuubi didn't hate Kushina that much. no evidence really backs this, i just though that he didn't seem that angry when she showed up in Naruto's mind. So in my world, the Kyuubi is secretly in love with Kushina, though he hates that he is, and it adds on to his resentment towards Naruto, because he looks so much like Minato.

P

L

E

A

S

E

ENJOY! (and comment :D)

For some reason she had never been scared of him. It had been a blow to his pride, absolutely. To think that he, the mighty Kyuubi, Demon of the Nine Tails couldn't even frighten a small child.

The girl had even had the audacity to seek him out for no reason. She simply came to talk. Why she would choose an ancient being of evil as her confident he would never know, but she seemed to enjoy the time she spent at the bars to his prison.

She would talk about her day, or a new jutsu she had learned. She would tell him about the weather, the colours in the sky, a pretty pebble she had spotted on her walk home from the academy. Simple, everyday things of no significance. He never replied, choosing to curl away from her broodingly in hopes that she'd leave him alone. Yet she came every day without fail, as if she thought that he cared.

One day, in the middle of her enthusiastic description of the bird's nest she had found in her garden, he snapped and asked why she bothered.

She had gazed at him, surprised, before ducking her head.

I thought you might miss the outside, she said. You've been locked up for years and years. I want you to remember what the world is like.

Some days she cries, and tells of the children at school and the nasty things they say about her.

The sight of her tears made him irrationally mad. It confused him, the desire to find the ones who caused them, to sink his fangs into their fragile bodies and shake them back and forth, ripping them to pieces. Oh, the bloodlust is nothing new; it's the fact that it was raising for this puny human.

Over the time she spends leaning against the towering gates, he starts responding to her.

It's never anything big, he makes no long winded speeches or fantastic tales of the old days. But it delights her nonetheless every time he makes a sarcastic comment or scoffing remark.

He doesn't encourage or guide her; it's the opposite in fact. He jeers at her dreams of becoming the first female Hokage, but she doesn't mind. His gruff mannerisms seem to amuse her in fact, and she goes out of her way to sit there for hours, describing every miniscule detail about how she pictures her future. From the first thing she'd do as head of the village to the colour of her dream home, she doesn't miss a thing.

But Gradually, the years passed, and he noticed a difference in her.

She started missing days. The first time she failed to show up, she apologized profusely, staying twice as long than usual to make up for it.

But it happened more and more frequently. At first, he didn't care, even welcomed the break, but when the absences grew to a week for the first time, he begin to feel annoyed.

And when she does come, it's different. There's no more dreamy talk of dancing in the puddles of a late-night rainstorm, or of the neighbours' newborn kittens. In the early years, she hadn't had many friends; the only people she had talked about had been her parents, and occasionally the kindly landlady, and the other people living in her building. She had never had time for the cruel students at the academy.

But now apparently, she had forgotten the wrongs done to her, and was spending all of her spare time with her friends. One friend in particular, she couldn't stop talking about. A boy named Minato who had been in her academy class for years. As he recalled, she had never thought highly of the guy. Called him a 'pansy' and 'girly'.

Apparently something had happened to change her mind. He had no idea what, the girl had such a grasp on her chakra that it was extremely difficult for him to see what was going on outside. He only caught the occasional glimpse when her concentration slipped.

But she seemed to be spending more and more time with him, and sometimes, only with him. She would ramble on about what they did together, often trailing off and zoning out, a dreamy look on her face. He didn't like it, didn't like the sound of this 'Minato' kid. And he told her as much.

She brushed him off, whining that he was too grumpy these days. He snarled at her in reply, he was an evil demon, he was allowed to be far more than grumpy. He let loose a vicious roar.

It had hurt her feelings, and she didn't come back to see him for a long, long time. Over a month passed and he sulked in the dark corner of his cage, feeling guilty, and hating himself for that weak emotion. How had he fallen this far? That being snubbed by a human girl could make him feel such turmoil.

When she finally came, it was to coolly inform him that Minato had asked her to be his girlfriend. He had roughly informed her that he didn't care, and turned away; missing the sad look she threw him as she faded away.

After that he only saw her maybe twice a month. He still leant her his chakra, he couldn't find it in himself to deny her that. She came with little updates on her life, she had passed the chunin exams, Minato became a Jonin, (two whole years before the average age!) She became a Jonin, Minato was assigned a team of his own, Minato was chosen as forth Hokage, causing the betrayal of one of the villages most powerful (and dangerous) members, Minato proposed to her, She was pregnant.

That announcement was met with considerably more interest than the others. He had resigned himself to the fact that she loved the brat Minato, but this new thing was…something else entirely.

It was another soul inside her, and her could feel it as it grew. Getting bigger and brighter, a little sort of warm glow, making him feel slightly suffocated by its…its…aliveness, yet not aliveness. With three souls inside of one body, things were bound to get crowded.

She came to him one day, huge with child, and told him of the plans she and Minato had made for the baby's birth. Apparently, the seal that trapped him in her body would be loosened by this event. But they had every precaution made, she told him, so there was no way he would be able to escape.

But things went wrong, and he found himself free for the first time in nearly a century, facing Minato. Finally able to see the man he had come to detest. He lost control of himself and attacked in a blind rage. But he felt a cold bolt of dread as She threw herself in front of his lashes; he felt her hot blood gush over his tail, mixing with her husband's.

Her violet eyes were full of determination as she glared at him over her newborn son. But still, even impaled by his tail, there was no fear there.

Through the rushing haze of battle, he dimly registered Minato shouting at her, they came oat him.

And again he was sealed away in his dank prison. But there was no bubbly companion, no more Kushina. She was dead, along with her beloved Minato, sacrificed to protect their son.

Naruto, the name attached to the tiny body that now held him captive. The hours old infant became the new target of his loathing. This tiny thing was the reason Kushina was dead. It didn't help that the baby so greatly resembled its father, with the same obnoxiously blond hair and blue eyes. Perhaps he would have been harder to hate if he had inherited more of his mother, her beautiful crimson hair for example.

But the child was easy to hate. As he grew, he was loud, rude and worst of all, clueless and weak. The stupid human had no idea that he was playing host to one of the world's most powerful beings. He went on in life like everything was just fine and dandy.

And he was nothing like his mother in terms of power. Where she had held so much control that he had felt truly confined, Naruto had absolutely none. He could see through the boy's eyes almost all the time. He watched everything the boy did, his hatred stewing.

He watched everything, and plotted for the future. He would escape, and this pitiful child would be the one to set him free. He was so weak that it would be easy to manipulate him to do his bidding.

And then he would kill him, taking his revenge. For the long years of imprisonment, for Minato's impudence, and for killing his Kushina. Never again would he let a human effect him like she had, he would only ever hate this boy, this Naruto.


End file.
